


The world slows down, you've lost your ground

by Anything_Really



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Encouragement, Light Angst, M/M, ish?, positivity, protective!oliver, sad!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: "Sometimes, I feel like it's pointless being the Flash."-Barry comes to Oliver after a rough day. Oliver takes it in his own hands to fix it, and educate Team Flash at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another work from me? Who knew.  
> A huge thank you to Tyler (neptuneking) for being so supportive of me, and encouraging me to keep going! Also, thanks to him for always beta-ing my things!! He's the sweetest, and if you haven't checked out his amazing Olivarry works, what are you doing with your life?? Go check them out!!! (Love you, Ty!! Thanks so much!!) 
> 
> Work title is from 2AM by Astrid S. (also a suggestion from Ty)  
> Hope you guys enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are more than welcome!  
> -Angela

"Sometimes, _I feel like it's pointless being the Flash."_

The words hit Oliver like a ton of bricks. Barry Allen, the most energetic, happy, optimistic person he’d ever met, was completely switching things up. His entire viewpoint has changed, and whether or not Oliver likes it, he has to deal with it.

Oliver had been minding his own business earlier that day in his loft. Or, really, only an hour or two ago. And suddenly, he was being tackled into a hug by the scarlet speedster. It had happened before, and it was a true sign of distress out of the younger man. Saying no words, but just seeking physical comfort in someone wasn't usually how Barry operated. He was a talker, at least to people he trusted. Oliver, on the other hand, was a very stoic, non talkative Individual. It's how they worked so well together, they were so different, yet so similar.

Oliver just held Barry as he breathed deeply into Oliver’s chest. He lead him over to the sofa, so that Barry could get more comfortable. After thirty minutes or so, Barry unburied his face out of his chest, and looked into Oliver’s deep blue orbs.

_“Sometimes, I feel like it's pointless being the Flash."_

Oliver hated this. He hated it. He hated it so much, he couldn't even breathe.  
  
“What?” Oliver asked, completely thrown off.

“I’m not good enough. Central City doesn't need me anymore, they’ve got Kid Flash.” The look on his face, told Oliver everything he needed to know: This was about something more than jealousy.

“Barry, you’re more than good enough.” Oliver says, taking his hand. “Why would you think you aren't?”

“Because- I- I’m just not. I’m not the fastest man alive. Wally clearly has more potential than I ever had… Central City doesn't need some washout accompanying its real hero.”

“Barry,” Oliver’s fierce tone caught Barry’s attention. “You are not a washout. You, unlike Wally, have helped solve dozens upon dozens of crimes, investigations, and even mob related activities. You’re more powerful than you realize, Barry.”

“Ollie- I’m just not good enough.”

“Good enough? Says who?”

This question caught Barry off guard. He isn't quite sure how to answer, despite the straightforwardness of the question. “You-”

“Don't even finish that sentence, Barry.” Oliver said forcefully, but full of passion. “If I even insinuated you were never good enough, I didn't mean an ounce of it. You are good enough. You are more than good enough. You are the only person in this world I truly believe in.” Oliver tells him, his eyes locked with Barry’s. “If anyone's not good enough, it's me.” Oliver tells him. “You, you deserve the world, Barry. You deserve everything, and if anyone in particular made you feel like you don't, they don't deserve you.”

“I don't deserve you.” Barry frowns. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You didn't. I did. I got extremely lucky, to be able to call someone so deserving, mine.” Oliver tells him, and holds his hand. “You deserve so much more than me, but i’m so happy that you chose me. I know I’m not great with words, and I don't say it near enough, but I love you and appreciate you more than you could ever know.” Oliver pulls Barry into a hug, with a few sniffles from the younger man.

“I love you too, Ollie-” Barry said, just as a sob breaks through his throat. “I just- I feel so worthless. I can't do anything right.”

“Yes, yes you can, Barr,” Oliver tells him. “You are worth everything. Especially to me.”

Barry sobbed into his chest. “You’re everything to me, too.”

They stayed like that for a long time, even after Barry’s cries had quieted, and his breathing evened. Oliver held him to his chest, like he was afraid he would slip away at any moment.

His brain was on overdrive. More than usual, anyway. He couldn't stop thinking of the words his dear boy had uttered moments before. Did he really believe that? Did he believe that he wasn't good enough? That he was worthless? It made Oliver’s heart hurt thinking about it. The one question that was going through his mind, was: _What was going on in Central City that Oliver didn't know about?_  
  
-/-

It was a couple days later when Oliver found himself in Central City. He had taken the train, arriving at around noon. Barry was staying home today, getting extra rest before he starts work again the next day. Oliver had stayed home with him, giving him all the love and support he truly needs. Now, he had a bone to pick with so-called “Team Flash.”

Barry didn't know about his plans to come to Central, mainly because Oliver knew that Barry would try and talk him out of it. He would mention it later, and that was that. He would be home as soon as he was finished.

He entered STAR Labs with the key he had been given from Barry. He closed the door behind him, and walked into where everyone normally was. (It was astounding to Oliver how no one except Joe and Iris ever went home.)

Caitlin was the first to glance his way as he stepped into the perimeter of where they were all working. “Oliver? What are you doing here? If you’re looking for Barry, he’s not here.”

“Did something happen?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like Caitlin said, Barry isn't here, Wally would be able to help if-”

“This isn't about the city, Cisco.” Oliver’s voice came out more agitated than usual. “This is concerning Barry.”

“Did something happen to Barry?” Caitlin repeated.

“Yes. He came to me a couple days ago, crying his eyes out because he thinks he’s not good enough. That he thinks no one needs him.” Oliver told them. “And i’m just a little curious about what is going on around here that makes him feel that way.”

No one had an answer to give Oliver. They just looked at each other.

“You know, my team, we argue constantly. We’re all a bunch of men, so that just makes everything worse in the feelings and talking department. Felicity is an exception, of course.” Oliver said, walking slightly around the lab. “But there is one thing we do, and that's encourage. No single member, that I know of, feels as if they are worthless, even my self-loading ass included.” Oliver stops in the middle of the two. Wally and HR are on the other side of the room, both confused slightly. “So what I want to know, is why does your number one hero believe that it’s _pointless to be the Flash_?” Oliver said each word with such power, it almost made the room shake.

“He-he feels like that?” Cisco asked, “We didn't know-”

“That’s the problem, Cisco. You didn't know! You do not understand how serious this is. I’m sorry, but not one of you would be right here, without Barry. Why do you all treat him like he means nothing?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. “He’s just as smart as all of you in this room, he’s smarter than he’d ever let on. Especially in front of all of you.”

“This doesn't make sense,” Joe spoke up, standing to the right of Caitlin. “Barry was fine a couple of days ago.”

“Fine? What are your standards of fine?” Oliver asked, “Barely holding it together because he has to be so much around here? Barely holding it together because he doesn't feel appreciated, he doesn't feel needed? Reality check, Joe, even if people seem fine, are acting fine, they’re not always fine.” Oliver explained. “Barry is very good at compartmentalizing. Very good at ignoring the real emotions he feels. He conforms to what people like, to what people expect of him, and unless he’s around someone who he trusts immensely, he won't share his real feelings.” Oliver said, looking around the room. “So he may have looked fine, but he wasn't.”

\---

Oliver walked into his loft, spotting Barry at the sink in the kitchen. He approached, wrapping his arms around his partner's torso. “What’re you doing? You’re supposed to be _relaxing_.”

“Just doing dishes.” Barry smiles at him. “I wasn't doing anything. And they needed doing.”

“You’re supposed to be doing nothing. Not that I don't absolutely need you and love you, but this is supposed to be a vacation. A few days away from responsibilities. Come on, put the plate down, Barr.” Oliver says, pulling Barry’s hands out of the soapy water, spinning him around. Barry’s grin said enough for the situation. Oliver grabs a towel, throwing it to Barry, who catches it, fumbling with it a few times before tightly clutching the towel, drying his hands. Oliver laughed, and Barry tossed the towel back to him, hitting him square in the face.

“ _Ohh you’re fast_ , ” Oliver said, teasing. He peeled the wet towel off of his face, hitting him back.

“Ollie!” Barry whined, laughing.

“Come sit with me, Barry,” Oliver grabs Barry’s hand, pulling him to the sofa. Barry smiles, obligating.

“I heard you went by STAR Labs today.” Barry told him. Oliver nods. He’s not going to feel bad about what he did. “You didn't need to say all that.”

“Yeah I did, Barr.” Oliver nodded.

“Come on,” Barry nudged. “I don't know everything that you said, but it means a lot to me that you would stand up for me like that. Everyone seemed very impressed, even Joe, who doesn't exactly like you all that much.”

“Good to know.” Oliver nodded. “They shouldn't treat you like they have been, though. It's not right, Barr.” He added, his tone as serious as before.

“They don't treat me bad-”

“But they don't treat you like you belong. That's the problem.” Oliver cut him off.

Barry nodded half way, showing sign of acknowledgement.

“Barry,” Oliver started, grabbing his hand. “You know you’ll always have a home here- with Felicity, and Digg, and I, plus the rest of the team. You know that, right?”

“I know. And I appreciate the offer-”

“It wasn't an offer, I just, want you to know. You have a place.” Oliver nods. Barry chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes.

“Can you let me _finish_?” He asked, joking. “Thank you, but I have a team back in Central. And as fun as working with you sounds, I can't abandon my team.” Barry told him.

“I know.” Oliver nodded, turning his head slightly to the side. “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you too, Ollie,” Barry replied, pressing a kiss to his lips. Oliver leaned in, deepening the kiss. Barry broke the kiss, looking into Oliver’s blue orbs. “So much.”

 


End file.
